Truth Be Told
by Doctor-Who-Merlin-Sg1
Summary: Rodney confronts John about what John had said to Teyla when he had Thelan in his head. I know it says it about John and Teyla but Rodney is a main character I might change the name of this story.


"Did he mean it?" Rodney asked John as he took a bite out of his steak that he was eating.

"What do you mean?" John asked trying to act innocent whilst taking a drink.

"Oh, come on Sheppard give me a break, I've known you for how long now? I know when you're trying to avoid a question. You know exactly what I mean." He said finishing of his supper and standing up to throw his scraps in the garbage.

"Well how bout you remind me" John aid following Rodney out of the cafeteria. "I did just have another man's conscience imprinted into my brain, I tried to kill Elizabeth and Teyla almost killed me thank god she didn't."

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about! Rodney exclaimed.

"What are you talking about McKay?" John asked annoyed that his friend was always so cryptic about everything.

"When Thalan was in your head and Teyla had her gun pointed at your head, about to kill you."

"Thanks for the reminder" John interrupted irritated about the fact that one of his closest friends had almost killed him, even if it was to save everybody in Atlantis.

"Sorry." Rodney winced "but when you said; or he said or whoever said: "if you kill me, you're killing him. He cares for you more than you know." Is it true"

"What do you mean is it true" he asked

"Is it true that you care about Teyla?" Rodney asked trying to pry the answer he wanted out of his friend. AS they walked into the media room John replied.

"Don't be stupid McKay, of course I care about her, she's a member of my team." hoping Rodney wouldn't do what Rodney does best. Rodney's smile fell when John added on the last bit, but he was determined.

"Oh come on. You know that's not what I meant." He cried. _Sometimes John Sheppard you can be a real piece of work, _Rodney thought to himself.

"Well if you want an answer that you are happy with be more specific, it will get you a lot further in life McKay." Rolling his eyes he went over to the selection of DVD's "So what do you want to watch? He asked.

"Oh don't think you can change the subject that easily Sheppard, I'm not an idiot you know" Rodney replied.

"Really I never would have guesses it's not like you remind us of the fact that you're a genius everyday" John muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Rodney asked from across the room.

"Nothing Rodney, now what do you want to watch?" John asked a little impatiently.

"Pick anything I don't care. Nothing too dumb though, like whatever that movie Ford brought with him." He added. "So, is it true what you said to Teyla about caring about her more than she knows" he asked again tired of not getting a straight answer.

"First of all it wasn't me talking, it was the messed up dude living inside my head. And second, even if it is true why would I tell you?" John asked sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, offering some to Rodney.

"Hmm, Thanks. And why wouldn't you, I'm like your best friend; right?" He asked.

"No problem. And sure Rodney" he replied hitting play.

"Wait a minute" Rodney began and John paused the movie.

"What now Rodney?" he asked frustrated.

"You said even if it IS true not WAS true like someone would say if they didn't like someone. Oh you so have a thing for her." He paused as if he were think about something then a frown appeared on his face. "Ahh crap, now I owe Ronon."

"Wait you two were betting on if I liked Teyla or not?" he said looking at his friend not believing what he was hearing.

"Actually, ya we were and he was right for once. And I also can't believe that I got you to admit it. I am awesome!" he said happily standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait, I didn't admit to anything and where are you going?" he shouted after him, but then he saw who was walking in.

"Hello Rodney, John. May I join you?" she asked when she saw the popcorn and the movie; still on pause.

"Actually I was just on my way down to my lab. I have some unfinished business to attend to but..." he trailed of looking at John who stood up "I'm still watching it, actually I haven't even started it yet. Would you care to join me?" he asked glaring at Rodney who was standing in the door way.

"I would love to, thank you John." She said sitting down on the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl that Rodney had left on the table and started to eat it. John sat down next to her and started the movie. She leaned into his shoulder and started to watch the movie. He looked down at the woman sitting next to him, the woman that he had come to like a lot more than just colleagues and more than just a friend Rodney looked back into the room where two of his real friends, the only friends he had really had in as long as he could remember, sat together watching a romantic movie which John had put into the DVD player while they were choosing a movie and talking about Teyla, probably without realizing it. He just hoped that John would make a move or do something before it was too late and something came between the two.

"My work here is done" he said and walked down the hall to the transporter that took him to his lab.

THE END


End file.
